


Эдикт Гипноса

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fryecest - Freeform, Post-Canon, Religion, Sibling Incest, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: Иви ему снится.
Relationships: Evie Frye/Jacob Frye
Kudos: 7





	Эдикт Гипноса

**Author's Note:**

> Всё дело в символике и расшифровке, как обычно.  
> Односторонний (практически) фрайцест. Просто бесконечная любовь к Иви.

Ночью все кошки милы© Ролан Топор. Принцесса Ангина

На кирпиче насечки после четырёх попаданий. Проход между домами слишком узкий, поэтому он идёт впереди, закрывая её собой.  
Джейкоб крепко держит её за руку — ладошка десятилетней сестры такая маленькая, пальцы холодные и липкие. В другой руке у неё тяжелый медицинский саквояж. Почему он такой тяжелый?  
— Ты обещала больше не убегать.  
— Иди к чёрту! — Иви отворачивается, выбившиеся пряди падают ей на лоб. Она безуспешно пытается их сдуть.  
— Как раз собираюсь туда, — он оглядывается и убирает волосы ей за ухо.  
Ты же знаешь, почему она злится? Ты слишком долго молчал, Джейкоб.  
Впереди вся улица усеяна стеклом. Хруст под ногами становится громче с каждым шагом.  
— Нельзя убегать. Банда Висельников где-то рядом.  
— Катись в ад!  
— Я уже там, сестрёнка. Твоими молитвами.  
Ладонь выскальзывает из его хватки. Когда ему удаётся разжать сведённые судорогой пальцы, ладонь вся в засохшей крови.  
— Иви? – Он оглядывается по сторонам, но сужающаяся улочка пуста.  
Только висящий на ветке мертвец впереди. Из глазницы висельника торчит рукоятка ножа. Его карманы набиты углём.  
Небо уже должно быть розовым. Когда Джейкоб пытается посмотреть наверх, чтобы разглядеть его над крышами, ничего не получается.  
Отслоившиеся зелёные обои источают сильный запах химикатов.  
Он зажимает нос и идёт дальше, ища нужный номер глазами. В этом индийском гадюшнике тяжело ориентироваться без карты.  
Ножи стучат в стену. Как дождь.  
Последняя дверь в коридоре закрыта. Он высаживает её ударом плеча.  
Иви сидит на подушках возле чайного столика. Зелёное сари на ней как обои в коридоре. Такое же потрёпанное.  
Запах мяты заваренной в кипятке.  
— Сильно болит? — Она прикладывает смоченную в холодной воде тряпку к покрасневшей коже. Он сидит перед ней, стянув продырявленную рубашку, и смотрит как в её чашке плавают цветки фиалок. — А если я поцелую?  
Она заглядывает в его глаза, выхватывает у него разорванную рубашку, откладывая на столик, и берёт его за руку. Её распущенные волосы с вплетёнными золотыми украшениями так ярко блестят, что глазам больно.  
Ему не жаль, что он подставился и заработал все эти порезы. Совсем не жаль.  
Она целует его сбитые костяшки. Это _почти_ разочарование.  
— Иви?  
Слизывает с них кровь, пачкая губы. Прижимает к своей щеке, прикрывая глаза.  
Ты ведь знаешь, для чего она пишет бесцветными чернилами? Знаешь, Джейкоб?  
— Нас никто не потревожит.  
Она говорит совсем не о том.  
Сколько раз он целовал её плечи, отмеченные россыпью веснушек? Ни разу.  
Только смотрел за тенью. И если тени не ранят, то его сестру вполне. И он тоже обрабатывал её раны. Его рукам она доверяла.  
Он никогда не ставил это доверие под угрозу.  
— Итак, верных поощряют.  
Иви подвигает к нему чашку с чаем. Горячую.  
Пальцы жжёт.  
— Не подскользнись на крови, — покровительственно шепчет она.  
Он протягивает руку и берётся за витую ручку. Тянет дверь на себя и заходит в обитую синим бархатом спальню.  
Пол влажно блестит под лунным светом, льющимся из окна.  
Оплавленные огарки свечей ещё горячие, и от них поднимаются нити дыма.  
Сестра сидит на кровати, подогнув ноги и раскладывает карты.  
— В королевской спальне всегда самая холодная кровать.  
Потому что Королева всегда спит одна. Ты знал, Джейкоб?  
Кто-то должен её согреть.  
Он наклоняется к ней, касается носом волос, от которых так сладко пахнет.  
Ночная сорочка Иви испачкана сливовым соком. Капли чернеют маленькими следами от пуль. Ты слышал выстрелы? Ведь должен был, стоя на страже под проливным дождём.  
Когда он касается их языком, птицы за окном начинают кричать. Но он же велел грачам убираться куда подальше!  
Сорочка такая длинная, что он никак не может коснуться её кожи под тканью — она липнет к рукам, обвивается вокруг запястий — а когда всё получается, они синхронно стонут.  
Она становится с ним единым дыханием. Сладкий запах забивает лёгкие.  
Её пальцы ложатся поверх его, переплетаясь.  
Джейкоб не поднимает взгляд, только прижимается губами к тёплой коже на животе. Греет дыханием, чтобы смотреть как она покрывается мурашками.  
Никто не отмечает день рождения так.  
и он не должен  
не должен  
не должен  
Братья так не поступают.  
Есть линии, за которые он не может переступить. У него нет позволения. Разрешения.  
И когда она опрокидывает его на спину, садится сверху, сжав бока коленями — Джейкоб раскидывает руки, сдаваясь, глубоко вдыхает, теряя опору, погружается в воду.  
И тонет, тонет, тонет.  
Розовая вода, в которой плавают цветки лотоса.  
Пронизанная лучами солнца.  
Он выплывает, чтобы вздохнуть. Кашляет, опираясь на каменные ступени, идущие от воды к массивным дверям.  
Он разувается, оставляет оружие, и входит в молитвенный дом Каларати.  
Длинная анфилада комнат, заполненных дымом сандаловых благовоний, приводит его к алтарю. У подножья затоплены свечи.  
Четырёхрукая статуя украшена желтыми цветами. С занесённого меча в её руке стекает кровь. Черепа на её шее глухо стучат друг об друга с каждым вздохом.  
Нагая богиня едва ли прикрыта кушаком из шкуры пантеры. Украшения на ней слабо звенят, наполняя зал тихим гулом.  
Чем дольше он смотрит, тем больше видит в ней черт Иви.  
Её глаза, подведённые сурьмой, красное золото и гранат. Свечи отражаются в них маленькими язычками пламени. Залитое кровью лицо застыло маской мрачного торжества.  
— Если Лакшми — жертва богам, то Кали — справедливость мира. Шри Ракшакари. Спасительница.  
Джейкоб знает этот голос.  
Он бы не позволил ему войти в этот храм.  
Голова индийца в руках богини-воительницы. Бинди на его лбу — отверстие от пули.  
На его тело она поставила ногу, как если бы показывала, что ждёт нарушителей её покоя.  
Джейкоб преклоняет колени, запрокидывает голову и молится.  
Молится, чтобы и его демонов она сразила.  
Чтобы была его откровением.  
Разрушила этот мир и принесла в него покой.  
Когда он открывает глаза — она склонилась над ним и теперь вместо красного золота и граната видна лишь тёмная бесконечность.  
И он принимает её божественную милость, падая в эту темноту.  
Вздрагивает всем телом, открывая глаза.  
Как раз в тот момент, когда она мягко спрыгивает с окна. Желтые лепестки ковром покрывают пол. Крадут её шаги.  
Иви стягивает с головы капюшон, разбрызгивая капли дождя. На белоснежной форме мастера-ассасина осталось немного зеленой краски с фестиваля. Значит, Джейкоб выиграл!  
Он тянется, лёжа на подушках, демонстрируя идеально чистый костюм.  
Она качает головой и улыбается.  
Он ловит её за руку — такую тёплую — он всегда ловит её. Покатые крыши и осыпающаяся черепица. Он ни разу не дал ей сорваться.  
Иви, разгорячённая бегом в лучах заходящего летнего солнца, всё ещё часто дышит. Раскрасневшаяся, убирает волосы с мокрого лба.  
просто будь рядом  
будь  
рядом  
Лезвия ножей звенят, соприкасаясь.  
— Иви.  
У его одержимости нет других имён.  
— Ты мне снилась.  
Она улыбается и накидывает ему на шею гирлянду из цветов кадамбы. Желтые лепестки медленно кружатся в воздухе.  
— Что если я до сих пор тебе снюсь?  
У неё холодные губы.  
От неё пахнет землёй.  
Она улыбается в поцелуй.  
И сдавливает удавку изо всех сил. Так, что губы сразу немеют. Кровь приливает к лицу, и он чувствует в ней биение собственного сердца.  
Ты же сам знаешь, правда? Она твоё дыхание.  
Иви закрывает его глаза.  
Джейкоб просыпается.  
Стягивает влажную простыню, скидывая на пол. Трёт лицо, шумно вздыхая. Дождливое лондонское утро за окном вползает в комнату вместе с туманом.  
Иви уже четвёртый год живёт в Индии. В своей безопасной влюблённости. В своей чужой жизни.  
Она злится, не отвечает, принимает и… Он знает. Это не она карает его, это собственные мысли не дают ему покоя. Опустошающая недоступность.  
Невозможность сказать.  
Письма делают его немым.  
Вынуждают быть скупым на эмоции. Она слишком хорошо читает между строк.  
А он научился беспокоиться по пустякам, когда лежал без сна и думал о ней в незаконно далёкой стране.  
Теперь слово «скучает» не может передать всей его потребности, жажды. Хотя бы увидеть. Хотя бы во снах.  
И он так хочет услышать её смех снова.  
Иви шлёт вместе с письмом — в ровных рядах букв ни одна строчка не разжигает в нём ревность, потому что она знает, о чём действительно стоит писать, — отпечаток губ на бумаге. Краска смазалась.  
У Джейкоба нет сестринского «мне жаль» или «как ты с этим справляешься?».  
Она не спрашивает и не упрекает.  
Но она — как бы ему хотелось, чтобы нет — знает.  
Всегда самая наблюдательная, подмечающая малейшие детали. Лучшая.  
Наверное, он становится слишком сентиментальным.  
И всё ещё чего-то ждёт (спасения, Джейкоб?).  
И взращивает демона в собственной тени.


End file.
